happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 July 2016
00:00:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:00:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:00:27 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:01:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:01:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:26 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:02:28 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:36 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:03:40 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:04:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:04:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:30 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:05:31 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:06:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:06:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:07:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:07:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:08:43 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:11:03 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:11:05 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:12:07 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:14:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:14:43 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:14:44 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:15:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:15:34 WHATS UP SLUTS? 00:15:40 FUCKASSES 00:15:43 DICKS 00:15:49 WHORES 00:16:05 /kill me 00:16:06 * Bot_Lumpy shoots me to death with a slingshot 00:19:02 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:19:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:16 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:18 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:22:34 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:22:36 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:23:22 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:23:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:24:23 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:24:25 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:25:24 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:25:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:26:58 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:27:00 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:29:29 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:07 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:31:09 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 05:25:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:45 /kill me 05:25:45 * Bot_Lumpy buries me in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:25:57 /kill nyx the psychic 05:25:59 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nyx the psychic to death with a slingshot 05:26:05 /kill himself 05:26:06 * Bot_Lumpy buries himself in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:08 ./kill nyx 05:26:11 XD 05:26:12 /kill nyx 05:26:13 * Bot_Lumpy rips nyx's head off. 05:26:16 /kill RogueMidgett 05:26:16 * Bot_Lumpy buries RogueMidgett in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:19 thank you botty 05:26:29 /kill Nyx The Psychic 05:26:30 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 05:26:31 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 05:26:32 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 05:26:33 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 05:26:33 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 05:26:43 ;-; 05:26:55 {Casually does it with my name in Kanji} 05:26:57 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:26:58 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 破落戸ミゼット at this time 05:27:02 Good 05:27:03 xD 05:27:29 Rouge 05:27:39 CUDDLE WIF ME PLEASE 05:27:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:27:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:03 /kill Cuddles 05:28:04 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Cuddles in the eye with their own femur 05:28:07 XD 05:28:13 O.o 05:28:38 oh 05:28:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:28:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:51 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:28:52 * Bot_Lumpy buries 破落戸ミゼット in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:28:53 Do it 05:28:56 YES 05:28:56 XD 05:29:13 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:29:48 * Nyx_The_Psychic cries* 05:30:08 I can't stop itching my wasp sting ;~; 05:30:22 I was stung by a wasp before 05:30:25 It sucked. 05:30:32 * Nyx_The_Psychic rolls out of chat 05:30:40 Try to not scratch it and put on ice 05:31:07 Alright, now, let's see if Lumpy will kill 慈愛 affection 05:31:11 /kill 慈愛 05:31:12 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 慈愛 at this time 05:31:16 Guess not. 05:31:48 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:31:56 Rouge are you mad at me? 05:32:01 People say don't scratch it and I have toooo >~< 05:32:22 @Nyx Nu 05:32:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:32:43 @Ally Dun scratch it. Put ice on it to numb it so you don't have to scratch it. 05:33:38 It sounds like you are- 05:34:22 Nah. 05:35:35 Guess the song- 05:35:50 And all the people say 05:35:50 "You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline" 05:36:02 a troye sivan song 05:36:05 it sounds like him 05:36:06 nvm 05:36:18 * RogueMidgett shakes their head* 05:36:19 Hint - Halsey 05:36:35 (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh) 05:36:35 I think there’s a fault in my code 05:36:35 (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh) 05:36:35 These voices won’t leave me alone 05:36:35 Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold 05:36:39 oh god nvm 05:37:02 les go with throwback songs- 05:37:15 ... 05:37:24 I am going to go 05:37:28 .. 05:37:32 Okie.. 05:37:35 bye 05:38:29 Goobai 05:38:38 I love you 05:38:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:38:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:39:04 Bye Nyx o/ 05:39:18 ;~; 05:40:03 * Nyx_The_Psychic huggles rouge* 05:40:08 -!- RogueMidgett has joined Special:Chat 05:40:11 Bye rachel and rogue 05:40:35 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:41:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:41:24 see ya guys 05:41:32 Bye o/ 05:41:32 goobai. 05:41:45 * Nyx_The_Psychic kisses* 05:42:36 Ashly 05:42:38 Pm me 05:44:32 Bye 05:44:49 Bye o/ 05:45:04 Aw I'm late 05:45:14 Rachel is getting a day ban 05:45:20 For bullying 05:45:23 ...? 05:45:23 And spreading lies 05:45:28 And also 05:45:34 Making users uncomfortable 05:46:03 When did she spread lies? 05:48:05 a few days after ally and i were a relationship 05:48:13 does that make sense? it doesnt make sense in my head 05:48:32 I am half asleep. 05:48:38 Dumb it down the best you can xD 05:48:51 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:48:55 She told Ashley I'm an attention seeker ._. 05:49:07 And that I have no scars 05:49:24 She calls me a liar 05:49:27 When I'm not 05:49:43 brb {Gotta let my dog it} 05:49:54 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:50:03 Do you mean "in" or am I misreading? 05:50:44 Back and I meant in 05:50:50 She lied to ashly rn in pm 05:50:54 Also 05:50:58 As I said earlier, "I am half asleep" 05:50:59 She singled desi 05:51:01 Out 05:51:06 Made her uncomfortable 05:51:20 And did thimgs inconsider borderline bullying 05:51:21 Also 05:51:29 She literally does things cuz she knows they bother me. 05:51:34 Desi.is on her second warning.due.to her.stsrting a few fights 05:51:35 ^ 05:51:36 @ally 05:51:39 I have apologize so many times 05:51:50 *apologized 05:51:51 I know 05:52:43 :/ and Trust me I'll tel on myself if I do something wrong :P 05:52:48 *tell 05:52:53 RIP 05:53:06 Hi Juan o/ 05:53:07 Anyways 05:53:11 It is a day block 05:53:25 And she will.keep gettimg.day blocks 05:53:25 Block or Ban? 05:53:27 If.she keeps singling.out desi 05:53:31 Chat ban 05:53:42 I use.block.in.genersl 05:53:45 She can.edit 05:53:47 And stuff 05:53:50 Though 05:53:53 I soubt she will 05:53:59 OMG my hamsters wheel is so annoying ._. 05:54:09 Lol 05:54:10 I can heart it from up here 05:54:16 Hear 05:54:17 Dw40 it 05:55:26 I have to go in like 5 minutes. 05:55:27 . 05:56:10 Okay 05:56:44 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 2016 07 07